In tubular types of solar energy collector systems, a plurality of vacuum jacketed glass tubular collector elements are operably connected into a manifold which serves to distribute and collect working fluid circulated, for example, by means of a pump through the tubular solar collector members for heating therein. Such systems are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 980,505; 3,952,724; 4,018,215. Among the disadvantages of the foregoing types of systems is the fact that a break in any one of the tubular solar collectors will result in a loss of fluid from the system, thereby making the entire system inoperable. Additionally, if vacuum is lost in one or more of the vacuum jackets of the tubular collector, the entire system may have to be shut down in order to repair or replace such tubular member.